The applicant is aware of rocking frames for storing and pouring liquids from awkward carboys and flasks, wine bottle rockers, also for pouring, and the like. However, he is unaware of any stands like the instant one for storing a computer keyboard. Typically, these are stored under a cabinet having a display screen, are drawn out frontally for use, then pushed back in. From time to time, however, it may be desirable to use the keyboard in another position than the single use position thus conventionally afforded.
Advantages of the instant invention include the ability to move the keyboard about for use without detaching it from a frame or deck or even from an electrical connection with the other equipment. Other advantages include simplicity, light weight, economy, and permitting the use of a somewhat oversize keyboard relative to the available storage space under other equipment.